


Virtual Scenes

by Meimi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Ryoken has issues, Swearing, Tentacles, dumb boys, handjobs, more dumb boys, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meimi/pseuds/Meimi
Summary: Random smut written for friends. Chapter 1 is aChapter Listwith pairings and relevant tags listed.New:Yusaku/Ai - A brief tryst... or is it? (Season 3 flavoring)
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku, Ai | Ignis/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, Fujiki Yuusaku/Spectre, Homura Takeru/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Comments: 40
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter List

**Author's Note:**

> Been in a pretty bad place the past few months, so my serious fics are just... limping along at a snail's pace. Just straight up porn is easier. *shrug*

** Chapter List **

2\. Takeru/Ryoken - Takeru, Ryoken, dumb boys, anal sex, quickie

3\. Ai/Ryoken - Ai, Ryoken, Tentacles, Dubious Consent

4\. Ai/Yusaku Fantasy AU - Ai, Ai is a dragon boy, Yusaku, minor Takeru, minor Flame, minor Flame/Takeru, Rimming, Anal Sex

5\. Takeru/Ryoken Modern AU - Ryoken, Takeru, they play Yugioh TCG, Swearing, handjobs, more dumb boys

6\. Spectre/Yusaku - Spectre, Yusaku, minor bondage, mention of blowjob

7\. Takeru/Ryoken - Takeru, Ryoken, wedding dress, crossdressing, anal sex

8\. Yusaku/Ryoken - Ryoken, dream!Yusaku, dreams, wet dreams, blowjobs, anal sex, Ryoken has issues

9\. Yusaku/Ai - Soltis!Ai, Yusaku, Roboppi, anal sex, season 3 flavoring, minor tragedy


	2. Takeru/Ryoken

"You know-" Takeru began right as that asshole moved —literally— and thus ended his aborted comment in a high pitched squeak that he hadn't even known he could make. Ryoken- Wait. No. _Revolver_. Revolver Revolver Revolver. They weren't on a first name basis here. _Revolver_ just gave him a thoroughly amused look at the mortifying gift that had been his squeak, before the asshole moved again. And holy hell, did this bastard know how to do that.

"Cat got your tongue?" Revolver purred as he leaned forward, bracing one hand against Takeru's shoulder as he shifted again.

"Fuck you," was about all Takeru could manage at this point.

Revolver just laughed at him, sounding a little too happy and a lot too amused about it. "Isn't that what we're doing right this very moment?"

Takeru ground his teeth together, because yes, Revolver was quite expertly riding his dick, but goddamnit, he didn't have to be such a dick about it. Wait. No. What the hell? His brain had turned to mush the instant _Ryoken_ had touched his dick, and now nothing made any sense whatso-fucking-ever and jesus christ, he was really good at this. Blowing out a hard, heavy breath, Takeru decided to try again, because Revolver having the upper hand just was not acceptable. "As I was saying," and he hissed out another breath as Revolver sped up, and oh god, he was going to die from his dick exploding, lord have mercy. "Just fyi, you're taller than me. Aren't you supposed to be the one fucking me?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Revolver scoffed as he squeezed the muscles in that gorgeous ass of his and made Takeru squeak again, "I like having your cock inside me a lot more than shoving mine up your ass."


	3. Ai/Ryoken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dubious consent goes here. Hints of aiballshipping cause it's Ai and datastormshipping cause it's Ryoken and he's a mess.

"This is what you want, isn't it?"

Ryoken bit his bottom lip as the limbs wrapped around him tightened even further in accompaniment to the laughter ringing in his ears. He would not give the Dark Ignis the satisfaction of an answer, certainly not with words, but they both knew the truth of it. He wanted… very many things from Fujiki Yusaku, things he would never admit to. Things he didn't deserve. Things he would _never_ deserve. Everytime they met, he always worried endlessly at possibly slipping up, at letting his weakness for the other boy show through, which was why he was so abrupt, so scathing whenever they talked. He couldn't be friends with Fujiki. He didn't want to be friends with Fujiki. He wanted much, much more than that.

But, despite his many failings, his acting job had been superb for every meeting, as evidenced by Fujiki keeping his distance. Which was good. It was for the best. He had no right to be in Fujiki's life, he'd just ruin it all over again. Best to stay away.

Unfortunately, the Dark Ignis was a lot more observant than he'd given the creature credit for. He'd known SOL Tech's new line of robotics was an utter mistake, that he'd end up with more headaches to deal with than he could possibly fathom, but his current predicament was not one that he could have dreamed up even in his wildest nightmares.

Ryoken swallowed hard as something slithered around his cock even as a hand grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head back. The hologram projector in the current stock of SOLtis should not be this advanced, not enough to create real tactile objects, but trust the Dark Ignis to customize one as it saw fit. "Tsk tsk, Revolver, you should know better than to ignore me. You wouldn't be in this position if you hadn't."

…True. He hadn't thought much of Ai. He'd known the Ignis was dangerous, all of them were, but not to this degree, not to this level of… perversion. Another _thing_ slithered across his bare chest as artificial fingers tweaked at one of his nipples and he couldn't help the startled, stuttered sound that crawled its way out of his throat.

"It's all right, you can be honest with me," the Ignis purred as more _things_ slithered up and down his back while others pulled his thighs apart. "I know what you want from him. What you really want."

Ryoken stopped breathing altogether at that. No. _No_ , he wasn't that transparent… _Was he?_

The fingers loosened in his hair, only to deliver a soft, condescending little pat to his smarting scalp. "You want him to do this to you. Well, not with the tentacles, but I'm taking creative liberty here, but everything else? Oh, you want it so bad." Ryoken shivered, and he couldn't really say whether it was from those words, or whether it was the slick something teasing at his ass. He should protest. This wasn't… This wasn't something he wanted. Not from the Ignis. Not… Not really.

… _But he did, didn't he? The Dark Ignis wasn't Fujiki, but it had been made from him. It was a part of him… That… That was enough. It **would** be enough._

"You want him to hold you down, just~like~this," the Dark Ignis cackled, its tentacles wrapping around him even more, as another slick one joined the other probing at his ass and pushed inside. Artificial teeth nipped at his earlobe as he was split open in a way that was too much but also not enough. It would never be enough. It wasn't- "You want him to take everything he wants from you, everything you have, everything you are, until you're just the most beautiful mess, all breathless and limp and spent."

Ryoken almost choked himself to keep from making anymore sounds, but it was already too late. It had always been too late. _Ai_ was right. He did want that. He just… hadn't ever deserved it. It had always been a dream beyond his grasp. And as the Dark Ignis started up a punishing rhythm that set his very nerves on fire, Ryoken supposed this was about as close as he'd ever get, which was why he hadn't really fought the little kidnapping attempt once he'd realized what this particular SOLtis actually housed.

"Well, don't worry, precious," Ai hummed in satisfaction, running its fingers through his hair in what felt like an almost reverent touch, "I'm going to do that to you and more. You're not even going to be able to walk when I'm done with you." And as the tentacles fucked him even harder, Ryoken could easily believe that. But it was the following statement that finally sent a slither of dread snaking up his spine. "I'm sick of watching you run away from him."

No, that wasn't-

"My Yusaku gets what he wants, Revolver," Ai stated matter of factly as the fingers petting his hair gripped him painfully again, nails digging into his scalp this time. "And he certainly wants you, so you he will most certainly have."

There was a heavy pause then, as if the damned thing was thinking about what it had just said. _Why-_

"Once I'm done with you anyway."

_Oh._

_Fuck._

That… That was not good at all, but there was absolutely nothing Ryoken could do about it now. He had barely put up a fight, too entranced by the possibility of his fantasies playing out with something of Fujiki. And _**god**_ , the Ignis might be as far from human as he'd always believed, but the damned thing knew how to fuck, and how to fuck well. Somehow. And yes, Ryoken was fucked. In more ways than one.

If the Dark Ignis followed through… If Fujiki took him too…

He would never be able to say no again.

Which is probably what it wanted.


	4. Ai/Yusaku Fantasy AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for my friend, Jean's, high fantasy monster!Ai AU, where the Ignis are magical creatures and thus part monster (Ai is a dragon boy), and Yusaku has led a mostly normal life until Ai waltzed into it.  
> He did some art last year for his monster!Ai over [here](https://twitter.com/YuAiFusion/status/1185193747694227457).  
> There's also hints of Flame/Takeru, cause they are totally together in Jean's AU too.

Ai was… frustrated. Yeah, that was it. He was frustrated. _And_ irritated. He had a lot of legitimate reasons to feel that way too! There were also a lot of other legitimate reasons for him to not feel that way, but what did they matter? Sure, the fancy inn they were staying at now was the nicest one they'd been in so far since they started their journey together. Everything was so comfy and clean. _The baths were amazing!_ And the walls, oh the walls, they were thick and sturdy, draped in heavy tapestries and thick fabrics, just absolutely perfect for muffling certain sounds. Which had been the point of picking this place. Yusaku would certainly be getting some uninterrupted sleep tonight for once. There was just one problem, Ignis had much better hearing than humans, and Ai _could still hear those two going at it!_

Glaring at the bedroom wall, Ai let out an aggravated hiss at the muffled sound of Takeru's tiny little moans. They'd be getting louder very, very soon. Like clockwork. Did those two just not have a single ounce of consideration for anybody else? _Like him?!_ Ai hadn't really minded it in the beginning. It was fine. When Flame really got into something, he really got into it, and it had been pretty obvious since the beginning that he'd fallen head over heels for his cute little Origin. _But that didn't mean Ai wanted to hear them fucking like rabbits every single second of the day!_ It also didn't help that Ai already had intimate knowledge of just what Flame was doing to make Takeru moan like that. Which sucked, because that train of thought led to uncomfortable pants. _And yes, he was very uncomfortable right now!_

Also, Yusaku wasn't paying a single lick of attention to him, which was also aggravating. But he had only himself to blame for that. After all, he'd been the one to spot that interesting little book in the town market. Such an inconspicuous little thing really. And so he'd picked it up for Yusaku, because he knew what it was and Yusaku had been properly delighted at such a marvelous gift. Because really, magic books weren't exactly all that common, especially not for the type Yusaku had. It hadn't even been all that suspicious of a purchase either, no one around here understood the details of that particular subject, so it had been stuffed in a bookshelf along with the local fiction. Win win, except not really. Yusaku had flopped down at the tea table as soon as they'd returned and hadn't looked up from the damn thing yet. And that… that was a little much. Because, well, Ai was uncomfortable and frustrated and irritated and Yusaku was his best bet on solving all of those issues, except interrupting Yusaku while he was so thoroughly enjoying Ai's gift was just… _**ugh**_.

Gnashing his fangs together, Ai leaned his head against the wall and seriously considered just banging it against the stone, over and over again, until those two shut up, or until he bashed a hole in the wall, either or. It wouldn't take long. His horns were a lot more solid than most things. Though, Ai frowned as he reached up and ran his fingers over the horns in question, they were getting a little scraggly now that he thought about it. He hadn't really given them a good old rubdown or sharpening session in months. Hmm, the walls were made from pretty nice materials though, nice and solid, they'd probably hold up fine for a little grooming. Ai twisted his lips up in concentration as he rubbed his right horn against the wall experimentally. Oh, yes, that would work nicely. Well, it left a pretty nasty scratch in the stone, but who cared, he was paying this place an obscene amount of money for sound reduction — _that didn't work!_ —, they could live with some marked up walls.

The fact that Flame would hear the screech of his horns against the wall did not at all cross his mind. No, no, not in the least.

In fact, he got so into it (his horns were going to be so smooth and sharp after this), that he almost missed the confused prompt directed his way.

"Ai?"

Ah, apparently Yusaku had come up for air. Ai suppressed a mad little grin —he couldn't help himself, Yusaku was paying attention to him, okay?—, before he rolled his head against the wall, one horn still lodged into a nice little gouge he'd ground out, and quirked an eyebrow at his precious little human. _Maybe they could play now_ …

Yusaku just looked at him, his brows crinkled up in puzzlement, "What are you doing?"

Oh. Not exactly the prelude to other things that he was hoping for, but whatever. Ai supposed he was acting a little strange right about now. He didn't really groom himself all that often around Yusaku, just the usual wash up and tail petting. "Sharpening my horns," he answered easily enough, a lazy, happy little smile crooking at his lips.

Yusaku just blinked at him and muttered a simple, "I see." before returning to his book.

Ai dropped the smile immediately. Sometimes. _Sometimes_. _**Sometimes**_ , Yusaku was just a little too oblivious to Ai's _needs_. And he had _**needs**_ , thank you very much. Many, many important and immediate needs that needed to be addressed _right now_ … before he ruined his current set of pants. Damnit. He didn't really want to interrupt Yusaku's reading time… but this was getting ridiculous. Ai snarled quietly at the wall and the overly eager idiots on the other side, before clumping over to the tea table and dropping bonelessly down into the chair opposite Yusaku.

Yusaku, precious, but certainly not innocent, Yusaku, looked up from his book again with a questioning expression, "Do you need something?"

"Yes," Ai groaned out piteously as he leaned over and pressed his chin mournfully into the tabletop.

That got the desired result as concern flashed across Yusaku's face, "Is something wrong?"

"Everything," Ai grumped.

Yusaku's look of concern grew dubious, because yes, he did know Ai well enough by now to know that sometimes Ai's theatrics were just that. But that was fine, Ai knew he was being ridiculous, but he was _aching_ and he needed some relief. _Please?_

"Everything?" Yusaku parroted back at him.

Ai tilted his head to the side and briefly debated with himself at keeping the pathetic act up, but then decided against it, it would take too long. "I can still hear them," he explained plainly.

"Oh," Yusaku breathed out in understanding, then busied himself with finding a bookmark for Ai's gift (patting himself down, and then just settling on a stray thread), closed the book up, and placed it off to the side. "I'm sorry," Yusaku said gently as he folded his hands together on the table in front of him, "I know how they are, you must have been hearing it for a good long while now, huh?"

Ai nodded sadly, the table creaking beneath him. "Yes, I'm very-"

"Horny," Yusaku interrupted, his lips curling up into an amused little smile. "Very horny," he repeated pointedly as he gestured towards Ai's horns and then back at the wall.

"Oh, haha, laugh it up," Ai grumped, though he was secretly pleased at Yusaku making a dumb little joke out of it. A good sign, if ever there were one. "At least you don't have to hear it this time."

"I know." And the soft, grateful smile Yusaku directed his way made Ai's chest clench up with a heavy emotion that he was still in the midst of coming to terms with. "I really should do something to thank you for that." The smile turned into a sly, little smirk then, one that was absolutely perfect in every single way as far as Ai was concerned.

Didn't need much more than that as far as come hithers went. Ai abruptly shot up from the table, skipped around it, and just hauled Yusaku up right then and there. A startled squeak was his reward, which was what Ai desired, and he got another cute one when he dumped Yusaku on the bed a second later.

Yusaku grumbled as he levered himself up onto his elbows, "I could have just jerked you off at the table. Isn't the sound even louder over here?"

"Don't care," Ai stated absently as he made quick work of his clothes, then started yanking Yusaku's off none too gently. "And I want something a bit more than that."

"Slow down," Yusaku demanded, cautiously pushing his hands flat against Ai's bare chest as the Ignis settled over him. "I'm not at the same place you are yet."

Ai just smiled and tenderly kissed Yusaku on the tip end of his nose, "I know. Don't worry, I haven't lost my head just yet. I just…" He grimaced, looking almost pained as he shifted, the tip of his gorgeous dick ghosting over Yusaku's thighs. "I really just need you right now, okay?"

Yusaku puffed out a huffy sounding little sigh and rubbed his hands up and down Ai's chest. "It's all right, just be careful. I need to be able to walk tomorrow."

Ai grinned wolfishly as he leaned down and pressed a kiss against Yusaku's lips. "No promises." Flippant and stupid, especially since they both knew it was a lie, but Yusaku had a tendency to let him get away with stupid crap like that. Yusaku tilted his chin up to meet him and the kiss deepened into something much more. Ai licked his way into Yusaku's mouth, the twin tips of his tongue wrapping around Yusaku's own as they stole each other's breath. Yusaku returned the favor a moment later, chasing Ai back into his own mouth, and then lazily traced the edges of his fangs with his soft, pink little tongue. Ai ran his hands down Yusaku's sides, being careful, ever so careful with his claws. It was enough to make Yusaku shiver though, which is exactly what he wanted. And then an eager little hand wrapped around his dick, and Ai kind of forgot what he was doing for a few minutes.

When he came back to himself, Yusaku was smirking up at him knowingly. _Okay, so he was easy. Big deal_. Ai pouted down at Yusaku, then reached down and pried Yusaku's fingers off of him. He didn't want to do that quite yet. Ai had something else in mind. Yusaku gave him a curious look, but Ai nudged at him before he could ask anything, "Roll over, I want to try something different."

Yusaku blinked up at him, then started to do as instructed, but stopped halfway through the motion as something occurred to him. "Are you sure?"

Ai gave him a look, then froze up for a second as he remembered. _Right_. His back. But… Still. It would be okay. They were okay. He was okay now. _It was fine_. "I'm sure," Ai answered finally, and winced a little at how strangled he sounded.

Yusaku frowned unhappily and reached up to gently cup Ai's cheek, but finally did as he'd been asked. "Tell me if it's too much."

"It isn't," Ai shot back instantly, which told them both that he was lying. _It was a lot_. And even if it hadn't been, it still would have been too much. Ai's chest clenched with an entirely different emotion as he gazed down at the mess of deep scars that covered Yusaku's back. _His fault_. He could have killed him. He almost did. Ai bit his bottom lip and tasted blood as he ran a hand down Yusaku's back, feeling each and every bump and ridge of scar tissue in acute detail. The urge to rip his claws out again choked him for a moment, but no. Yusaku would just yell at him if he did that, and he… He needed to get over himself already.

"It's not your fault."

Ai grunted at the familiar statement. It was.

"You didn't mean to."

Ai sighed, because Yusaku was right, but it was still his fault regardless. It would always be his fault, and nothing would change that, but… it could always be more than that, couldn't it? He could do this. Smiling sadly to himself, Ai leaned down and licked a stripe up Yusaku's backbone, snickering to himself almost immediately as his action produced another one of those cute little squeaks from Yusaku.

"Ai!"

"I said I wanted to do something different," Ai purred against Yusaku's ruined skin, breath hot and humid, and grinned as Yusaku squirmed beneath him. He licked again, and again, delighted at Yusaku's obvious too sensitive responses. He should've tried this sooner. But oh well, no time like the present. Ai lathered Yusaku's back with his tongue until it glistened, and slowly, ever so slowly made his way down. Yusaku had a nice little butt. Not as plush and magnificent as his own, of course, but then again, no one had a derrière as expertly sculpted as his. But yes, Yusaku's was very, very nice. Toned, but nice and squishy in all the right places. Ai delicately latched his fangs onto the curve of Yusaku's left cheek, not enough to break the skin ( _Of course not!_ ), but just enough for that telltale pinprick of pressure that would make Yusaku squirm.

And squirm he did. "Ai," Yusaku warned.

"Shhh," Ai murmured as he spread Yusaku's cheeks, flicking his tongue down the crack and being gifted with another little squeak. "You'll like this," he promised as he caressed the tight little pucker with the tip ends of his tongue. Yusaku squirmed underneath him some more, but didn't protest. _Good_. Ai laved it with his tongue until it was all good and wet, then finally poked one tip of his tongue inside, and then the other. There weren't anymore squeaks, but Ai was pleased to see Yusaku grip the bedding in tight, trembling little fists. He was most certainly at the point Ai had been at before, but Ai wanted more than that, so much more. Ai pushed his tongue in further, then sealed his lips around Yusaku's hole and sucked. _That_ got him a muffled moan that went straight to his dick.

_Oh, but this is dangerous territory_ , Ai thought to himself as he speared his tongue into Yusaku, again and again, and was rewarded with yet another delightful, muffled sound that made his dick _throb_ painfully. If he wasn't careful, he'd finish too soon, the bed would get drenched, and Yusaku's thought process would switch over to clean up mode, and that would just ruin everything. No no, he wanted Yusaku so spent that he wouldn't even care that they'd made a mess of the bed… or that Ai had made a mess out of the wall. _Ahem_. And well… Yusaku was an absolute vision when he was well fucked, and Ai very much wanted to see that right now.

_Oh, but he did. So very much_.

With that in mind, Ai singlemindedly bent himself to the task of shoving his tongue up Yusaku's ass, sucking it back out, then delicately tracing the rim with the tips of his tongue, before diving right back in. Yusaku was a quivering mess before long, every little sound he made completely muffled, because he was biting the bedding to keep it in. Which was adorable as far as Ai was concerned. It didn't really matter all that much, thanks to his advanced hearing, Ai could clearly make out every little stuttered breath, every little groan and moan, but it was still cute. And it all went straight to his dick, which was in near agony by now, but Ai ignored it with herculean fortitude. He wanted to drive Yusaku mad before himself, after all.

It didn't take long. Ai's tongue was in deep when Yusaku seized up around him, and _oh_ , Ai would swear upon everything he knew, and everything he had, that the gasping, almost pained sounding little cry Yusaku made was the truest form of perfection. _Heaven, even_. Even better though, was the way Yusaku just went completely boneless afterwards, utterly relaxed and spent ( _for now_ ), which was exactly what Ai had wanted.

Smirking to himself at a job well done, Ai licked his way back out, caressing the thoroughly wet little hole as he withdrew, then crawled up and settled over Yusaku, his throbbing dick coming to rest against that welcoming little crack. "And how was that?" Ai asked cheerfully, then ghosted the tips of his tongue over Yusaku's earlobe.

"A lot," Yusaku grumbled irritably after several seconds spent getting his breathing under control. "I can feel you, you know? Why did you push it so hard? I know you don't just want a blowjob. And I'm-"

"Perfect," Ai intoned as he gently ran a claw over Yusaku's visible cheek, then down across his lips. "You're always perfect. And it'll be fine, your refractory period has never been that bad. You'll be back up to snuff in no time. Besides, like I told you, I wanted to try something different."

"I guess," Yusaku grunted in continued annoyance. "That was definitely different, but you're a lot more pleased with yourself than you ought to be."

And _oh_ , there was the suspicion~ Ah, his precious Yusaku, always catching onto his schemes at the most opportune of times. Smiling happily, his heart feeling just a little too full (and his dick a little too hard), Ai lazily nuzzled against Yusaku for several long moments, until the glee got the better of him. "You're _soooo_ wet now, Yusaku," Ai practically singsonged as he pushed himself up and gazed down hungrily at his beloved boy. "You won't have to do anything this time around, I don't think."

And that was really the crux of the matter, asides from getting Yusaku off anyway, Ai's claws were… _Well_ , they were claws. Couldn't really get around that. They could easily cause a lot of damage, which was why he always had to be extra special careful when it came to Yusaku. The mess Ai had made of his back — _His fault. His fault. His fault._ — would _never **ever**_ happen again. And because of that, after their first time, Yusaku generally just ended up preparing himself, which both saved time and Ai's conscience. It was also pretty hot to watch him finger himself open for Ai, which Ai was not above admitting to. Not even in the slightest.

Yusaku hummed curiously, and Ai couldn't help but shiver in barely contained anticipation, his dick sliding ever so wonderfully against Yusaku. "Well, we've always known that my saliva is a bit more vicious than yours, so~"

"Oh!" Yusaku blurted out, "So that's why-"

"No," Ai scolded and poked Yusaku in the ear with his tongue.

"Hey!"

Those cute little squeaks were music to his ears, even the indignant ones. Or perhaps, especially the indignant ones. "Not just for that. I wanted to do it anyway, the potential lubrication was just a bonus." Smirking a little too smugly, Ai leaned back down a touch and breathed in Yusaku's ear, "Taking you apart was always the point."

Yusaku merely sighed in response. "You're so conceited."

Ai squirmed happily. "I am, and you love me for it," he proclaimed, then pressed a chaste kiss against Yusaku's ear, before carefully nibbling his way down to his precious boy's neck. The skin there was turning a nice, delicate shade of pink. Yusaku really had the most ideal blush, light and almost fragile seeming, as if a single breath would blow it away. But it stayed as he licked it wet and pressed his fangs in, just enough to leave a mark, but not enough to break the skin. Yusaku rarely ever blushed, embarrassment usually had him going pale(r) rather than pink. No, it, ah, usually took some work on Ai's part to get it to show, but oh, how his efforts paid off every single time. Yusaku was beautiful. And all his.

_Always, always his_.

Yusaku sighed once again in a very put upon manner, "More like in spite of. I love you for a multitude of other reasons, which you're conveniently ignoring, like usual. Also, I'm laying in a wet spot, which I'm sure you're also ignoring in favor of getting me hard again."

Ai tutted at him. "You _are_ hard again."

"I'm getting there," Yusaku admitted reluctantly, then waved vaguely. "Could you just…"

"Oh~" Ai grinned fiendishly and nuzzled eagerly against Yusaku, "Are you actually going to ask for it?"

Yusaku sighed yet again in that heavy way of his. "If that's what you want."

" _Pretty please~_ "

Yusaku didn't even bother sighing this time around. "Would you please fuck me already, Ai?"

"Mmm," Ai hummed in mock deliberation, "Your vocabulary leaves much to be desired, but yes, my darling, precious Yusaku, I am going to make love to you now."

Yusaku laughed at him for that, and Ai just found that even more adorable. His Yusaku, always such a delight. _And always such a vision_ , Ai thought as he straightened up, gripping Yusaku's ass cheeks with both hands as he rubbed his dick between them. His back was still wet, though a good chunk of that moisture had transferred over to Ai's chest, which was fine. He liked being wet for Yusaku too~

Yusaku was still mostly boneless and relaxed in a way he rarely ever was, which made things absolutely perfect as far as Ai was concerned. The tip of his dick slid into Yusaku with so little effort, he almost wanted to pinch himself for not thinking of this sooner. The size difference _was_ still an issue, would always be an issue. His monster cock™ was… funsized, and perhaps just a little _too_ funsized. It was also the most beautiful dick on the face of the planet, and anyone who said otherwise obviously hadn't seen it yet. But _ooh_ , Yusaku was so snug and hot around the work of art that was Ai's dick, he just… It was so hard holding back sometimes ( _everytime_ ). Ai just wanted to pound him silly, but no, he was a good lover, yes yes, much better than a certain loudmouth in the other room. The exquisite markings on his dick practically winked at him as Ai experimented with a few shallow thrusts. He wasn't fully seated yet, and wouldn't be until they were really into it, because yeah, that took a little work. It was worth it though~ Yusaku felt so good. So, so good.

"Ai," Yusaku called out, and the way he sounded, already just this side of wrecked, had Ai shuddering in mounting anticipation.

"Shhh," Ai stuttered out as he shifted forward, one hand coming to rest on Yusaku's waist, the other sinking into the bed on the other side, "I've got you." Yusaku clamped down around him and Ai hissed out a harsh breath, his claws shredding the bedding as he jerked in response, ripping a heavy groan out of Yusaku. Oh. _Oh_. That was too much. But no, damnit. He was in control here. Barely, but there was some semblance of it. He wasn't going to hurt Yusaku ( _wouldn't_ , no matter how much his precious twit said he could just heal it with that weird magic of his), but he was definitely going to fuck his brains out. Oh yes, yes yes yes. Just… Just give him a second. Gotta do this right.

Grinning grimly in determination, Ai nudged Yusaku's thighs a little wider, opening him up just a little bit more, and there, yes, the perfect leverage. Ai's dick winked at him again as he pushed further in. Yusaku bit into the bedding all over again, but couldn't at all muffle the cry he let out. Music to Ai's ears~ There wasn't much rhythm to Ai's movements, he'd been a little too gone for a little too long and honestly just wanted to bury his dick in Yusaku forever if he could manage it. Barring that, because Yusaku wouldn't really like having a dick up his ass twenty-four seven, this, at least, would do.

Yusaku shuddered and spasmed around him with each stroke of his monster cock™, his fists and teeth gripping the bedding tighter and tighter, his moans and cries muffled, and yet crystal clear to Ai's ears, egging him on for more. He just wanted Yusaku. Always, always. Forever and ever. His dick pulsed in time with every delicious slide into that straining heat, and oh, he was almost there, just a little more. Bowing his back forward into the perfect curve, Ai released his grip on Yusaku's waist and slid his hand over into the small of Yusaku's back, pushing down with the exact amount of force that he knew would produce the perfect level of friction for Yusaku's dick, wet spot or no wet spot. Though, it was about to get wetter.

Ai giggled to himself as he let himself go then, pounding away in short, quick bursts that drove them both mad. It really was the best, most perfect thing in the world. Yusaku was superb in every conceivable way. Just… everything. It was everything. And everything was too much. Ai fell over the precipice rather abruptly, the sensations in his dick swelling to a point where he was almost afraid his dick _was_ exploding on him. But no, just, uh, kinda… flooding Yusaku a bit there with his all-encompassing bliss… and other things. _Whoops_. Ai grimaced sheepishly in vague mortification as he watched his cum ooze out of Yusaku in copious amounts as he kept diving back in, every thrust steady and firm until he felt Yusaku shudder through his second orgasm.

_Perfection_.

Well, wet perfection. Kind of. Maybe.

Very damp.

Just a little soak, okay? No harm, no foul. Though the bedding was probably done for, but who cared. They could just shove it off, whatever.

Mentally shrugging to himself, Ai slid his dick out of Yusaku with one final, parting wink (until next time), leaned down and started peppering Yusaku's shoulders with tender kisses. Yusaku was still trembling to a minute degree, but Ai recognized it as being more from exhaustion rather than anything else, so wasn't exactly worried about it. Which wasn't to say he didn't feel a smidgeon of concern, but Yusaku wasn't any sort of fragile little princess. He'd be fine. It was just sex. Glorious sex with his most magnificent self.

"That," Yusaku breathed out with an obvious strain in his voice, "was a lot."

Ai smirked, pleased as anything, though it slid into a worried frown a second later as he felt Yusaku just kind of deflate underneath him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Yusaku reassured him, sounding like he was on the verge of discovering a new level of tired somewhere below exhausted. "That was just… a lot."

Ai scrunched his nose up, not really liking how that sounded because it could go either way. Taking a moment to wipe his beautiful self off on the, uhm, _used_ bedding, Ai crawled back up over Yusaku, settling over him ever so carefully like a comfy, sexy blanket. "So," he drawled out as he gently nuzzled at Yusaku's neck, fangs firmly in check. As much as he liked a little nipping in their usual after sex cuddle session, Ai kinda got the impression that it might not be appreciated right about now. "Would that be a good a lot or a bad a lot?"

Yusaku snorted out what sounded like a weak laugh. "It was good, Ai. Really good. Though, maybe just a little too good by the feel of it."

Ai brightened up happily at the good indicator, but then almost cringed at the little too good. Yeah, he'd gotten… a little carried away there. Just… Well. What else could he say? Sex with Yusaku was always mindblowing, and also… bed soaking, apparently. _Oops?_ Hmm, he'd have to plan around that for next time. They were totally doing it this way again. Just a little… _cleaning_ hiccup to remember in the grand scheme of things. "We should probably take a bath," Ai offered as something of an olive branch. He knew Yusaku wasn't mad at him or anything, but a little pampering never hurt.

"And strip the bedding," Yusaku mumbled in agreement.

Neither of them moved though. Yusaku didn't because he was, perhaps, incapable of doing so for the time being, and Ai didn't because he was a little too comfortable and he wanted his after sex cuddles. Things were wet though, uncomfortably so as the seconds ticked by, and some things were starting to turn… gooey. Ew, yuck. Maybe… they could save the rest of the cuddles for the bath. He'd have to hold Yusaku up in there anyway, no way would he be able to sit up on his own. Yeah, that was a good plan. He just… needed to get up and do it. Maybe. Possibly.

"Ai?"

"Hmm?" Ai hummed lazily as he continued to nuzzle at Yusaku and not get up.

"Why did you trash the wall? You're going to have to shell out more money for that, you know."

Oh. Well, uhm, this was going to be a little embarrassing. Stupid Flame and his stupid libido… Though, oh! He couldn't hear anything anymore. Ai perked up, straining his ears just a touch, but all he could make out was the steady breathing of the other inn occupants and the usual clamor of the city outside. He'd outlasted Flame! Excellent. Another notch in his belt, so to speak. Ai grinned smugly to himself as he nuzzled back against Yusaku and tried to explain in a way that wouldn't get him frowned at. "It's fine, I don't care. I was just… really frustrated, you know how it goes, and needed to let off some steam, and I thought about banging my head against the wall to at least annoy them, but then I realized I hadn't been taking care of my horns all that well lately and these walls are made of pretty great material for that kind of thing, so I just, you know." Ai shrugged as he let his explanation peter out. It was stupid, and he knew it, but at least he'd gotten some amazing sex out of it, so whatever.

Yusaku didn't say anything for a good long while, and Ai started to fret a little bit. Had he messed up somehow? He didn't think so, Yusaku never seemed to mind whenever he and Flame got into another one of those dumb arguments over how they should be doing stuff. Flame sucked at logistics, sorry not sorry to say, and Ai had zero patience for it when his fellow Ignis got stubborn about things. Ai knew what he was doing, thank you very much, Flame could just shut up and go back to fawning over Takeru. Which he usually did, thankfully. But… Maybe he'd gone a little too far this time? Hmm.

Ai winced a little as Yusaku started to shift around beneath him. Oh boy, looked like Yusaku wanted some face to face time, which usually was a good thing, but right about now, he wasn't so sure about that. But no, once he'd carefully settled around on his back, Yusaku gazed up at him with concern rather than the expected irritation. What?

"Have you not been taking care of yourself?"

Oh. Ai almost laughed in relief. Of course, why was he so stupid? His precious Yusaku really wouldn't care one whit about his figurative slap fights with Flame, but he would definitely care about something like this. "It's fine," Ai said breezily as he dropped a brief kiss on Yusaku's lips, "My horns are like my claws, they require a little maintenance to keep them nice and smooth. And well, things have just been so crazy lately that I completely forgot about it."

Yusaku gave him one of those looks of his, the ones that made Ai feel like he was being an utter moron about something, then reached up with one hand and ran his fingers over Ai's freshly groomed horns. "Let me know next time and I'll help you with it," Yusaku grumped as he speared Ai with a no nonsense glare, "You don't need to ruin a wall to make yourself feel better. That's just stupid."

Ai quailed a little bit, but then mentally shook himself and regrouped. Okay, sure, he was being scolded a little here, but, Yusaku offering to help him out next time was really nice, and well, having Yusaku's hands on him was also really, really nice, and hey, it would be the perfect excuse for more sex in the future. Ah, he could see it now, Yusaku stroking him so lovingly, and just… _Yeah_. Yusaku was utterly perfect in every single way. "Okay okay," Ai conceded before pressing another kiss, this one languid and completely indulgent, onto Yusaku's equally perfect lips. "You win. I'll be a good little Ai from here on out."

Yusaku snorted at the absurdity of that particular statement, but he did smile up at Ai nonetheless. "I don't believe _that_ in the slightest, but it's fine, now that I know about it, I can keep an eye on it for you." Ohhh, but that did make Ai want to squirm in glee. His precious Yusaku, always looking out for him, even when he was full of shit. Which yeah, he was, cause him being good was laughable to the extreme. But at least he wasn't mad about the wall, or the rest of… everything, just… concerned about Ai not taking care of himself. _That was_ … Having someone actually care about him that much was… Well, Ai knew there was a word for it, but love kinda felt a little lacking in describing how he felt about Yusaku. It was just so much more. But still, it would work for the time being.

"I love you," Ai murmured as Yusaku's fingers left his horns and drifted down to cup his cheek.

'Hmm," Yusaku hummed thoughtfully, his expression nothing short of tender as he softly ran his thumb over Ai's skin. "I love you too."

Another kiss followed, slow and gentle, and while Ai definitely could have gotten it up for another go, Yusaku most certainly wouldn't have been on the same page, so they just stayed there for awhile, until it got too gross, and then Ai reluctantly hauled himself up and carted his precious Yusaku off for a good, long soak in the bath. The poor bedding would be dealt with later. Ai had better things to think about for the time being.


	5. Takeru/Ryoken Modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for my friend Rils' Recoil TCG AU. Paraphrasing here, but I think the pitch went something like this "What if Revolver was some college kid who dressed up like a Kamen Rider on the weekends to go duel some dude who reverse engineered their duel disk to shoot flames."  
> They don't actually know each other by their real names yet, just their handles. XD

Later, _much, much later_ , Ryoken would blame his lack of concern at being grabbed by _him_ on the high he'd still been riding from winning the latest tournament. Later, he'd blame the absence of suspicion on the shop owner's husband (…They _were_ married, right?) giving them a cheerful thumbs up as he was dragged past the storage cases and into the back. Why would he think anything bad would happen if Ai was in on it? Sure, Ai was weird as hell (and also gayer than all hell), but he was completely harmless as far as Ryoken could tell. He wouldn't let anything bad happen. Thing was, Ai, and probably everyone else who frequented the shop on the regular, had a really, _really_ different opinion on what constituted as bad.

So yeah, by the time Ryoken started wondering just a little bit over what was going on here, Soulburner already had him crowded back against a wall in one of the rear stockrooms, with the door firmly closed and locked behind them. It was a testament to his own personal stupidity that he didn't get supremely pissed off right then and there. He did, however, blame the flash of heat he felt in the moment on pure irritation. He had every right to be annoyed. This jerk had talked big about setting their next duel on fire at the upcoming tournament (something Ryoken had very much been looking forward to, thank you very much), but then had the audacity to show up far too late to even participate. _He had some nerve!_

"What the hell do you want?" Ryoken growled as he submerged himself in that supposed irritation, and did not at all think about how the smirk that slid across that jerk's face made him heat up even more.

"Sorry, sorry," Soulburner said confidently, not sounding apologetic in the slightest. "Just couldn't help myself. You just looked… _something_ , and I'm a little… _upset_ that I didn't put it there myself."

Ryoken's throat went dry at the first pause, and then tight at the second. He didn't really know why — _That's a lie. He knows exactly why. Has known exactly why ever since they'd started butting heads over their very first duel against each other_.—, and so he just ignored it, choosing instead to go with the usual. "Well, if you'd shown up on time, I could've beaten your face _and_ your deck in and had an ever bigger win to lord over your sorry ass."

Soulburner's smirk stretched into a pleased grin. "As if you could, but yeah, sorry about the late show. You know how crap can be sometimes. Such a pain."

Ryoken did know, and he does have some sympathy, life had a way of screwing things up at the absolute worst time ever, but he also wasn't feeling charitable enough to throw this idiot a bone. _He had been looking forward to this tournament, damnit!_ "Whatever," he groused, though there wasn't any real bite behind it. "I don't care. I have better things to do than deal with you. Move."

He pushed away from the wall, ready to extricate himself from whatever this was, but Soulburner reached up with his free hand, grabbing at his shoulder and holding him in place. _Oh god, what is this then?_ Ryoken should be worried right about now, should be feeling something akin to alarm, but his traitorous mind drags up memories of the last tournament they were at instead, where Soulburner had threatened to rain hell down upon a couple of sore losers who had been very loudly proclaiming how they wanted to " _rough that twink looking Revolver up_ ". Ryoken hadn't really needed the knight in… blazing armor act — _He had, actually. He sucked at physical stuff._ —, but it had been appreciated. Kind of. "What are you-?"

"You did so good out there," Soulburner murmured as he stepped further into Ryoken's space, a little too close for comfort; and then, rather abruptly, Ryoken realized that thoughts of comfort were the least of his worries. "You know, I've never actually had the chance to just sit back and watch you duel before. I'm usually so busy pissing you off, that I've never really taken the time out to smell those particular roses."

His throat feels as dry as a desert, but Ryoken still somehow manages to swallow as Soulburner's hand slides off of his shoulder and slowly snakes a path down his side. He definitely knows where this is going now, and… for some ungodly reason, doesn't really feel like objecting. "I liked what I saw," Soulburner purred as his fingers alight on the waistband of Ryoken's pants, swiftly digging in past the edge, the pad of his thumb stroking over the slick material. "Maybe a little too much, but we've never really been good at staying in our lanes, have we?"

It's a rhetorical question, not really meant for anything, but Ryoken almost answers it, because stupid quips are a lot easier to think about than what Soulburner's fingers are doing. This was stupid. They don't even know each other's real names yet. He should definitely be protesting, or at least doing something to stop it. He hadn't signed up for a quickie after this particular tournament, and certainly not with his… What? Rival? Something or other like that? Well, whatever they were, this wasn't the type of relationship they had. If it could even be called a relationship at all. But no, Soulburner was definitely trying to get into his pants… and Ryoken was going to let him… Except. Wait. Ah, damn. That's right, his pants.

Soulburner's seductive expression swiftly morphed into confused frustration as the mystery of Ryoken's pants became apparent. "Okay," and Ryoken cringed internally at the flat unamused glare that then got sent his way, "so how the hell do I get into your pants, you impossible peacock?"

_Oh, so that's how it's going to be._ Ryoken scowled. He did not at all appreciate Soulburner's tone of voice, much less the obvious insult. "I don't know why I have to keep explaining simple things to you," he said snidely as he shoved none too gently at the real impossible jerk here, "but even a blind man could tell that the zipper is on the side, not the front." This would have been the perfect place to stop things, their insult wars had a tendency to get out of hand very, very quickly. Ryoken isn't going to stop it though. He doesn't want to. Not yet anyway.

"What is wrong with you?" Soulburner grumbled as he roughly manhandled Ryoken hips, making Ryoken rethink his stance about this little dalliance he'd unwittingly allowed himself to become a part of. Did he _really_ want to put up with Soulburner's usual bullshit? Sure, the promise of having someone else do the work at getting him off was profoundly tempting, _especially if it was Soulburner doing all the dirty work_. But was it worth the aggravation of putting up with this jackass long enough for his dick to get some attention? Now that was the real question here. "Why can't you dress like a normal person in normal clothes? Who even wears crap like this? _Zipper on the side_ , my god, how ridiculous."

Nevermind. It definitely wasn't. Gritting his teeth together in mounting animosity, Ryoken shoved against Soulburner again and growled, "I wouldn't expect a cretin like you to understand anything about fashion, but-" The sound of tearing fabric completely blanked his mind out for a second, blowing the previous indignation away as if it were smoke, and then… Did that really just happen? Did he just… Really?

"Did you just rip my pants open?" Ryoken asked after a long moment of them just standing there not doing anything, not even looking at each other… just… nothing. His tone was deceptively even and calm, and he had yet to shrug off that shocked blankness, but seriously? _Seriously?!_

"Uhm…" Soulburner sucked both his bottom and top lips in, looking for all the world as if he'd decided to change elements on the fly and was now trying out for the part of a fish duelist. "I think so?" He offered cautiously, looking up at Ryoken from an angle that made the contrite expression he wore utterly adorable and completely unfair. "Didn't mean to, but the zipper's just a little too tight, and so are the pants, it's not bad though, you should be able to hold it together just fine to get home and stuff, so don't kill me or anything."

Ryoken is torn, both literally and figuratively. On the one hand, it's hotter than hell that Soulburner — _of all people_ — is so desperate to get into his pants that he ended up ripping them open; on the other hand, that shit ain't cheap. He'd won three tournaments in this pair too! They were perfect, tight in all the right places, and they let him breath in all the important places. Just… _**Fuck**_. The shock was finally starting to bleed off and wow, he really wanted to be pissed off right about now. _Fuck Soulburner and his stupid ass. Never thinks before he leaps. What an asshole._

"You're about to get pissy with me," Soulburner grunted in what sounded like mild amusement, and Ryoken has that visceral reaction, the one he's grown rather accustomed to of late, where he just wants to wipe that satisfied grin off of the other man's face by any means necessary. "But don't worry, I know how to handle that."

The grin widened further in that self-assured way of his, and Ryoken almost choked on the blazing rage bubbling up in his throat. _This motherfu-_ He freezes at the feel of fingers sliding through the ruins of his pants' zipper, gliding smoothly over his skin, curving around to grasp his nearest ass cheek in a confident grip. "I know all the ways of how to handle you," Soulburner purred smugly as he straightened up and leaned into Ryoken, pushing him back against the wall. Those fingers clenched a little tighter, not enough to bruise, but enough to feel… something. And it's a something that Ryoken doesn't really want to examine too closely. He's been fondled before, it's nothing new, nothing exceptional, or at least, that's what he tried to tell himself. A touch this simple shouldn't feel that good, especially not from someone like _him_. It did though. A little too good.

Soulburner rocked against him and Ryoken bit back what would most likely have been a thoroughly mortifying squeak. Soulburner was, fittingly enough, hot hot hot and also hard hard hard… to an odd degree. That didn't feel normal. _What the-?_ People didn't get that hard. "What the hell is that?"

Soulburner just gave him one of those fake " _So done with you_." looks and explained in the most bored sounding tone ever, "It's a cup, moron. What? You think I don't protect my natural treasures when I head out with the possibility of punching people on the menu? Please. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not stupid."

Ryoken arched an unamused eyebrow at the moron label, then took on a thoughtful expression while he pondered over Soulburner's explanation. Did he always expect to get into a fight? That seemed to fit, but also didn't. The people who frequented Fujiki's shop weren't exactly the violent type, though they did sometimes get an idiot or two. Those people never stuck around for long though, Fujiki and his fire extinguisher were not to be trifled with. So… What the hell? "You were expecting to get into a fight?"

"I did promise to kick some asses if they tried to fuck with you," Soulburner explained proudly, "And I always do my level best to keep my word."

Ryoken scowled slightly and bumped his head back against the wall. He wasn't exactly annoyed to hear that it was about him, but at the same time, he wasn't thrilled about it either. "I don't need a white knight," Ryoken grumped, then almost instantly fought back a wave of embarrassment. God, he almost sounded whiny there for a second. Ugh.

"You don't," Soulburner agreed easily enough. "But I'll do it anyway. They're not allowed to fuck with you. I'm the only one who gets to do that."

Ryoken audibly sighed and slumped down just the tiniest bit. What even the hell was Soulburner's issue? He said that bullshit in the most matter of fact way that Ryoken knew there would be no arguing with him over it. But seriously, Ryoken was a grown man, and legal in every sense of the word. He didn't need some jackass volunteering themselves for his protection detail. He didn't need it. At all. Period. So what if there were some assholes in the scene who were poor losers? It was like that everywhere. Nothing new under the sun. Just… How ridiculous.

"But anyway!" Soulburner interjected with entirely too much cheer, "That's not what we're here for, now is it?" Ryoken only had a brief moment to be suspicious before his back went ramrod straight at the feel of Soulburner's fingers kneading his ass. Ah, that's right, they were, uh, kind of in the middle of… something, or rather, Ryoken had been allowing Soulburner to feel him up for the potential endgame of getting off. Maybe. Possibly. If the asshole didn't piss him off again. Damn, that did feel good though. Soulburner still had those stupid fingerless gloves of his on, so there was a nice constrast between the smoothness of their skin and the rough texture of the glove. It wasn't going to get him up — _he'd already been halfway there to begin with_ —, but it felt _nice_.

"So, unless you have any objections," Soulburner drawled enticingly, sounding for all the world as if butter wouldn't melt on his tongue, "I'd like to see your cock now."

Ryoken could feel heat traveling up his face, but was fairly confident he wasn't visibly blushing. Which, thank god, he wasn't sure he could live that down if so. But whatever. He could use some service right about now. "Go ahead."

Soulburner's answering smile was absolutely radiant and Ryoken really, honestly didn't know what to make of that. He knew that he was attractive, and well, _exceptionally pretty_. He _liked_ looking good, and he certainly went out of his way to make sure he looked perfect in every single way whenever he went out for anything card related. So, sure, he could understand why somebody like Soulburner would still want in his pants in spite of their fractious relationship, but this seemed like a bit more than that. And not really something he should get hung up on at the moment, Ryoken thought to himself as Soulburner's free hand glided down into his pants and slowly slid the slick cloth out of the way.

Ryoken watched as Soulburner's pleased smile quirked up into a bemused grin. "You wear a thong?"

He grunted noncommittally in reply. "Mmm, it keeps the lines of my pants smooth."

"Not gonna lie, that's kinda hot," Soulburner murmured as he ran his fingertips over the neon green material stretched across Ryoken's mostly at attention dick. As much as he hated to admit it, the kneading at his ass had actually helped it along some. Which again, was kind of embarrassing. He didn't exactly like being this easy, but it was one thing to fight back a blush and another to tell his dick to stay at half mast.

When Soulburner finally nudged the thong out of his way, Ryoken blanked out all over again, though not for the expected reason. "Oh, so that is your natural color."

_Did he just-?_

"Well, I mean, you could have always just dyed it too," Soulburner said conversationally as he ran his index finger through Ryoken's carefully groomed pubic hair, "I hear some folks like to do that. Some people are just really obsessed with making sure their carpets match their drapes." Soulburner looked up at the last, bemused grin still in place. "You don't dye your pubes, do you?"

_Oh. My. God. This dumbass!_ "You-" Ryoken somehow managed to hiss out, his entire body trembling with something he couldn't even define as rage, because it went so much farther than that. Murder was definitely on the table at this point.

Soulburner either misread him, completely ignored the obvious signs of fury, or… did it all on purpose, which Ryoken could not discount, and turned his full attention back to Ryoken's dick. "Well, whether you do or not, you've got a pretty cock. I'll give you that much," he murmured, sounding pleased as punch as he ghosted his fingers over the top of Ryoken's now straining erection, because _of course_ , the asshole would manage to get him up all the way by thoroughly pissing him off.

Ryoken was still contemplating outright murder and the potential benefit of dismembering the body right here for easy disposal, but no, that wouldn't work. Fujiki would be pissed beyond belief at the mess. It was an appealing thought though. Better than the feel of Soulburner's fingers wrapping around his shaft ever so gently and stroking him in such a way that made him want to go up on his tiptoes. Good. God, that felt good. So, so good. But still! There were other highly important matters that needed to be settled too! "I don't dye," Ryoken managed to spit out, then clammed up immediately afterwards. He sounded too breathy already. Fuck.

"Ohhh?" Soulburner purred, sparing him a glance before looking back down to what he was doing, "So you're naturally just silver all over? That's cute." Ryoken thought about taking offense to that, but Soulburner sounded so charmed, he figured it would be like kicking a puppy, and thus devoid of satisfaction. He hissed in a sharp breath as the hand fondling his ass suddenly gripped harder, fingers digging into the skin. He was definitely going to have a hand-shaped bruise back there come tomorrow morning. Ugh. Trust Soulburner to mark him up. What an ass.

And how right he was, Ryoken thought vaguely as Soulburner shifted back into him, the hand on his dick clenching around him a little tighter and the stroking becoming a little bit rougher, as Soulburner shoved his face against Ryoken's neck, right below his jaw, and started sucking on the now over-sensitized skin found there.

"H-Hey," Ryoken choked out, because that had not at all been a part of the package deal. Getting off had been the accepted goal here, not- not getting marked up like he was some trophy to be enjoyed by _him_. How dare he!

"Come on." Ryoken shivered as Soulburner spoke right against his throat. The sensation of warm breath wafting across wet skin was a heady combination, but he persevered. He was _not_ going to be that easy… even if he _was_ being that easy. _Damnit_. "You know you like it." Oh, that ass sounded a little too smug for words, and Ryoken _finally_ had the epiphany he should have had back at the beginning of all this bullshit. This was just another way for Soulburner to one up Ryoken, wasn't it? Had to be. _Fucking bastard_. Well, if he thought he was going to pull a win over on Ryoken after missing the fucking tournament and not ponying up a proper duel like he said he would, then he had another thing coming.

Soulburner went back to sucking on his neck, and that was fine. Though Ryoken did take a moment to mentally pat himself on the back for picking up another bottle of that foundation he liked so much two days ago. He was going to need it for awhile, because there was no way in hell he wouldn't be covering this shit up. _Presumptuous asshole_. Their positions were a little awkward — _just a little_ —, but Ryoken slowly, deceptively ran his hands up Soulburner's back. The idiot probably thought he was getting into it, and well, he kind of was. It felt nice. Really, really nice. And at any other time, any other place, any other circumstance, Ryoken probably would have just ridden it out and enjoyed himself. His dick certainly liked it. But no, this was Soulburner, and there was no fucking way in hell Ryoken was going to just… _**Let. Him. Win.**_

He slid his hands up and over Soulburner's shoulders the rest of the way, shifted around somewhat until he had decent purchase, and then shoved with all his might. Ryoken might be shit at fighting, but he was no lightweight. There was a sharp, painful jerk on his dick, and the sound of further ripping from his pants, as Soulburner was dislodged from him, and then the other man promptly fell over on his ass. Ryoken's hands flew to his dick, because _holy shit, ow_ , so he couldn't truly appreciate the undignified squeak Soulburner let out as he hit the floor.

" _What the fuck?_ " Soulburner squawked, still sounding utterly undignified. It was almost enough to make up for the pain radiating out from his crotch. Almost. _Fuck_. Ryoken probably should have thought that through a little bit more, but what's done is done. Time for a comeback.

Rubbing at his smarting dick, Ryoken pushed off from the wall, shuffled up past Soulburner's knees, and dropped down onto his own, straddling the imbecile. He said nothing, gave no explanations, as he reached down and unbuttoned Soulburner's fly. And oh hey, what do you know, Ryoken didn't rip anything as he yanked Soulburner's pants open, displaying a black jockstrap with flame patterns on it, because of course there were. Despite being at a nuclear level of pissed off, Ryoken had to admit it was fucking cute, and god, what was wrong with him?

"Hey!" Soulburner squawked again, and Ryoken had recovered enough presence of mind to be morbidly amused by it.

The cup, which also had flames _painted_ on it, was easily dealt with, and what do you know, Soulburner wasn't _that_ hard, but he was certainly very, very hard. Ryoken smirked, perhaps with a tinge of maliciousness to it, as he pulled Soulburner free of his jock and started stroking him in a steady rhythm. "Did you really think I'd let you pull a fast one on me?" He asked, sounding a shade short of snide.

Soulburner just stared at him, a myriad amount of emotions flashing across his face, too many for Ryoken to even attempt to read. Not that he'd ever been any good at understanding his " _rival_ " in the first place. Soulburner was just a weirdo and that was that as far as he'd been concerned. It should have held out, but then the idiot had to go and pull this shit.

Soulburner finally just sighed and leaned back on his hands. "Is everything a competition with you?"

"Like it isn't for you?" Ryoken shot back, and this time he _was_ being snide.

Soulburner grimaced, and then, miracle of miracles, shut up for a full minute. Ryoken assumed the idiot must actually be thinking about it, which was definitely a first. Then the other man barked out a sharp laugh and smiled sheepishly. "Okay, yeah, the thought did cross my mind."

Nodding graciously, Ryoken accepted the concession. He also accepted the hand that reached out and tenderly caressed his dick. It wasn't actually hurting anymore and well, it wouldn't be a win if Soulburner wasn't at least trying. Ryoken also just really, really wanted to get off now. This had been a… _thing_ , but all things end, and he was going to come out on top. _Oh yes_ , he would be the winner here.

Soulburner scooted forward a bit, and a thread of suspicion snaked through Ryoken's mind, but he allowed it anyway. Traps were obviously authorized here, since he'd fallen for the first one like the world's worst chump. And yeah, this was definitely a trap, Ryoken realized as Soulburner kept on going until he dick was aligned with Ryoken's. Soulburner smiled sweetly as he wrapped his hand around both of them and started jerking them off with gusto.

"You're such an asshole," Ryoken muttered unhappily. This wasn't defeat. He refused. And even if it was, it would only be a temporary one.

"You know me," Soulburner crowed cheerfully, "I'm nothing if not persistent."

"That's one way of putting it," Ryoken grumbled as he leaned forward a bit. The attention his dick was getting was great, good, perfect, and okay, Soulburner probably was a little better at this than he was. But only a little bit. He'd get his back in the end.

It was over before he had a chance to plan another counterattack though. Soulburner's enthusiastic ambush had pushed him a little too far already. A little more, and Ryoken was shooting off before he even realized it. Funnily enough though, because yes, there was a form of humor to be found here, Soulburner also came at roughly the same time. Interesting timing, Ryoken mused as he eyed the cum dribbling down both their shafts with a hazy sort of interest. It was gross, but also… artistic, in a sense. Well, something like that. Somebody's wet dream perhaps? Maybe Soulburner's? Hmm.

"I suppose that's a tie then," Soulburner said breezily as he swiped him thumb across the head of both their spent dicks. "Guess we'll have to try this again some other time."

Wait, what? Ryoken blinked sluggishly and prodded at his thought processes, which were moving a little too sedately to process any of that. What did he mean by that? Surely, he didn't mean a replay. There was no way Ryoken was getting it back up again anytime soon. Just… "What?"

Soulburner grinned dopily at him as he reached up and wrapped a hand around the back of Ryoken's neck. "You're really cute when you're fucked out. I'll definitely have to do this again." Ryoken had no time to try and process that either as he was yanked into an open mouthed kiss.

_What the hell?!_

Everything snapped back into sharp focus as Ryoken wrenched himself free and immediately shot up to his feet. "That wasn't agreed upon at all!" He snapped angrily as he jerked his underwear and pants back into place, grimacing at the gross squishing, and then scowling at the torn zipper. A seamstress might be able to fix it, but he didn't think it would ever look right again. _What an asshole_. He should make Soulburner pay for it, but then again, the jerk might see that as a win too. Ugh.

Soulburner remained where he'd been, dick in full view, as if nothing were out of the ordinary. But then, _oh then_ , he smirked in such a condescending way that Ryoken's thoughts immediately turned to strangling the fucker. "Aw, are you one of those princesses who only kisses their one true love?" _Holy fuck_ , Ryoken was going to commit murder right here and now.

_How dare-_

The doorknob rattled. "Who the hell is in here?" _Oh. **Shit**_. Ai might be harmless, but Fujiki sure as hell wasn't. Fuck fuck fuck. They both stared at each other in complete, abject, mortal terror, fearing for their very lives, then Soulburner swiftly clambered to his feet, stuffing his dick back in his jock and buttoning his pants up in record time, before zipping over to straighten all of Ryoken's shit out until they both looked perfectly pristine.

Okay.

That was okay.

Everything would be okay.

They just… had to sneak past the fury of god and pray to Ai for mercy.

Just like every other Saturday.

Easy.


	6. Spectre/Yusaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this happened. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Least amount of actual porn I've written in the fandom so far, but Spectre is apparently very wordy. More than a fair share of hints at respectfulshipping because it's Spectre, and some hints at datastormshipping.

The ropes are silk. Silk flowers he had carefully deconstructed —no sharp, pointy bits, it was much too early for that— and meticulously woven together. They were " _so very much him_ " that when he'd first shown them off to Yusaku, Spectre was pleased to note that he'd managed to startle a laugh out of his taciturn " _friend_ ". Spectre was also exceptionally pleased, perhaps more so than he should be, to note that it certainly didn't take much longer in their relationship for him to have a chance to use them.

This isn't at all how he'd planned things out.

No, Spectre had never been the one he'd envisioned laying Playmaker's user out across his shitty bed, in his shitty hole in the wall apartment, shirt unbuttoned and hanging askew on his shoulders, jacket and tie long since lost somewhere around the stairs, pants loose and more than ready to be abandoned, hands in the process of being tied unconventionally to the corners of his bed, because he was a twit who couldn't even have a normal bed with a normal headboard and Spectre refused, _absolutely refused_ , to be vanilla about this.

_He_ was the one here. _He_ was the one doing this. _He_ was the one who actually took the initiative. And _He_ wasn't going to allow either of them the chance of forgetting that fact.

It wasn't supposed to be him. Spectre returned to that thought as he tugged hard on his lovely ropes, satisfied at the amount of give they had. He'd dedicated his entire existence to that wisp of a boy who'd found him huddled all alone in the dark ten years ago. Never once had he regretted his devotion to Ryoken-sama. And he still didn't. He'd give his life, no questions asked, in whatever way Ryoken-sama deemed. And he _had_ meant _this_ for Ryoken-sama, but… Spectre didn't smile as he slid a searching hand into Yusaku's pants, but something must have shown on his face, because his fellow Lost smirked in that maddening way of his that made Spectre's blood boil. _Well_. Plans had a way of changing once implemented.

Spectre had known of Ryoken-sama's poorly veiled obsession with Subject 6. _That abhorrent weakness which had unraveled everything_ , as the Doctor had been wont to lament about from time to time. An often played manipulation tactic that Ryoken-sama had fallen for again and again, but Spectre had kept his tongue whenever it came up because Ryoken-sama had always thrived after having his guilty conscience watered. It wasn't exactly healthy, but really, what did that matter? None of them were "healthy" and never would be.

But oh, how Playmaker had so effortlessly brought out the best in _Revolver_. Spectre had almost been giddy with pure, unfettered glee back then. Ryoken-sama had been incandescent in his anger and frustration — _a vision to behold_ —, and every loss, every _defeat_ , had driven his master to even greater heights. But then the truth had come out, and even though Spectre hadn't known of it at the time, the hesitation on Ryoken-sama's part had been obvious and rather painful to witness.

And thus had begun Spectre's own frustration. Ah, that guilty conscience, what had once been Ryoken-sama's greatest strength, soon became a lethal weakness. And that just wouldn't do. It had gotten to such a point that Spectre had decided to just work it out himself. If Ryoken-sama wouldn't do anything about his lingering attachment to his beloved Subject 6, then Spectre would do it for him.

It hadn't been difficult either, which was a terrible black mark against Ryoken-sama's sterling reputation, in Spectre's opinion. Fujiki Yusaku had been suspicious at first, as expected, but had accepted Spectre insinuating himself into his life with an almost alarming level of indifferent apathy. Kusanagi Shouichi, on the other hand, had taken months to win over. Which is just as well, Spectre had wanted something of challenge, which Yusaku most certainly hadn't been.

And it really hadn't taken much to win Yusaku over fully once Kusanagi had stopped giving Spectre the stink eye. Even the smallest hint of affection had Yusaku turning to him like a seedling seeking out the sunlight. It was disturbing in a way, it reminded him almost painfully of Ryoken-sama and how starved his master was even now for some positive attention from someone who wouldn't bow to his every whim.

That was why he'd gone to Fujiki.

But that wasn't why they were here.

Somewhere in his scheming, Spectre had made a critical error. Perhaps he'd made one too many apt comparisons between Ryoken-sama and his fellow Lost Child. Perhaps he'd admired the bloom of colors in Yusaku's hair for a little too long, or the alluring depths of those iridescent green eyes more than he ought to. And perhaps, just perhaps, he'd allowed himself, if just for a moment, to forget that he was here on Ryoken-sama's behalf, and decided that he very much wanted something for himself.

Either way, Spectre had made quick work of Yusaku's pants while musing over how they'd ended up here, and was very much enjoying the taste of this particular flower, much to Yusaku's consternation. Yusaku had whined beautifully at being unable to do anything with his hands, but had shut up rather quickly once Spectre had taken him in his mouth. Oh, but he did squirm and tremble, biting his lip just so to keep whatever sounds Spectre was producing in him at bay. Spectre liked that. He liked that a lot, and a small detached part of him wondered if Ryoken-sama would be the same way. And _oh_ , wouldn't that be something. Because plans could most certainly be altered.

But for now, _oh, for now_ , he was going to possess Fujiki Yusaku in every single possible way he could imagine. And Spectre certainly had quite the imagination on him, he would freely admit. He'd made those silk ropes with a purpose in mind, and they were going to fulfill that purpose, and many others as well. Repeatedly.


	7. Takeru/Ryoken + wedding dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun little thing written for Rils' birthday. Which is today! 8/16

To be perfectly honest, Takeru really hadn't thought Ryoken would take his suggestion to heart. Being called _pretty_ wasn't exactly a new thing when it came to his… **ugh** , _boyfriend_. God, he hated that term, but it, unfortunately, _fit_. After all, if Yusaku, the most socially oblivious guy on the face of the planet, could figure out that they were "dating", then it was… in fact, a thing. But yes, Ryoken was exceptionally pretty. He had an ethereal quality about him that made Takeru… _Well_. That was kind of a _thing_ too.

But him taking a stray joke about him looking prettier than the new bride avatars available in LINK VRAINS was not exactly the jumping off point Takeru had ever potentially thought it would be. The dress was absolutely drenched in pearls, from the high collar all the way down to the tip end of the long train it sported. The veil was diaphanous only around the face, with elaborate embroidery and beading covering every other surface. Tiny light blue roses dotted Ryoken's ever so pale hair like a tiara, and the expertly arranged bouquet he carried was done up perfectly in Revolver's colors.

Which is to say, Kogami Ryoken looked hot as hell in a wedding dress, with all the traditional trimmings, and a makeup job that would make even Ai weep in awe. Takeru was embarrassed to admit, but he would, _under duress_ , admit that his cock went from zero to one thousand in less than a second when Ryoken did that slow, seductive blink of his. The little pleased smirk that spread across his lacquered lips at Takeru's very tell tale reaction, however, is what did him in. It was a challenge, plain and simple, and Takeru always rose to the occasion. Quite literally in this particular case.

By the time they made it to the bedroom, Takeru probably had more of the lipstick on him than Ryoken still did, but it was smudged on Ryoken in such a way that just made it that much hotter. Ryoken always looked good, but looking mussed was definitely one that worked phenomenal on him. The bouquet was carefully placed off to the side, and well out of the way of what Takeru had in mind. He briefly toyed with the idea of ditching the veil too, but… _Nah_ , he really wanted the whole effect going on here.

Once Ryoken was seated reverently on the edge of the bed, Takeru quite purposefully set Ryoken's hands down primly in his gorgeous lap. "Don't move," he warned as he started stripping, while reminding himself repeatedly to pace himself, because there's only one place he wanted his dick to be right now, and shooting off ahead of time would just delay things. _Enthusiasm, yes. Haste, no_. As Ryoken had once told him in that snide little way of his that tended to end up with him having trouble walking the next day.

Ryoken, as usual, had to at least put up a nominal fight when Takeru just wanted to fuck his brains out. "I want to-"

"I know what you want to do," Takeru grunted as he tossed his shirt on the floor. His tie, jacket, and shoes already strewn around haphazardly everywhere. "You wouldn't have done the lipstick so heavy if you didn't want it all over my cock, but you're just going to have to wait on that for awhile. I have other ideas." He gave Ryoken a quick glance as he worked his pants open, and yeah, there was that little pout. Ryoken always had this little disappointment game going whenever Takeru interrupted his plans, because, yes, he _was_ still Revolver, and he planned everything out in great detail. Takeru hadn't even been surprised that one time when he'd come across a list of flavored lubes along with the dates where Ryoken planned for them to be used.

And yes. They did get used.

"Well, you'd better make it worth my while then," Ryoken said airily as he tossed his head just so and started drumming his manicured nails on his lap. There was no obvious bulge, but that meant nothing whatsoever. Takeru knew that whenever Ryoken decided to do something, then he would make sure he did it well. And keeping the dress smooth would be paramount to this whole thing. Which isn't to say Ryoken wasn't aroused. Takeru would bet good money that he'd gotten an erection as soon as he'd started putting the whole thing together. Which is fine, Takeru had every intention of giving him some relief.

Speaking of which, Takeru let out a happy little sigh as he rid himself of his briefs and gave himself a soothing stroke. It had been getting a little tight in there. Now then, Takeru turned his full attention back to his… _precious bride?_ Maybe he should start calling him his wife? Ryoken had definitely earned it with this stunt. _Waifu, maybe?_ That would piss him off. Takeru smirked at that thought, and also at the way Ryoken was watching him stroke himself. _An eager bride~_

"I think," Takeru murmured huskily as he drank in the ever so pretty sight in front of him, "that a little adjustment is needed here."

Ryoken arched an eyebrow at him, but Takeru didn't elaborate any further. Instead, he stepped up to the bed and manhandled a surprisingly pliant Ryoken over onto his stomach. The dress was a bit much to get out of the way, but Takeru refused to remove it completely. No, he wanted to fuck Ryoken exactly like this. He draped the train off to the side, up on the bed, the thing was way too long, and way too heavy, and he just did not want it dragging on Ryoken when he was fucking his brains out. The veil was spread up and over his head like a halo, very artistic and everything. The rest of the skirt was bunched up at Ryoken's waist, and that's when Takeru discovered the garters. His mouth went dry at seeing them. He'd been expecting something cute in Revolver's colors. Instead, they were still very, very cute… Just, ah, done up in _Soulburner's_ colors.

 _That minx_.

"Sorry, babe," Takeru rasped out once he'd managed to find his voice again, "We may not get to the blowjob."

"Why is that?" Ryoken huffed out in annoyance, not deigning to look back at him as he braced his arms in that familiar way of his against the bed.

"Because I'm not going to take my cock out of you for the rest of the day," Takeru declared point blank as he shoved his hand under the delicate white silk panties Ryoken was wearing and ran his fingers down his cleft. It was wet there. Yep, Ryoken prepared for everything. Takeru grinned as he reached down further and freed Ryoken from his little tucking job, but he did not remove the panties. Oh no, he wanted them messed up real good.

"You want that, don't you?" Takeru asked teasingly as he removed his hand and leaned against Ryoken, grinding his cock into the silk barrier and getting it wet on both sides.

Ryoken hmmphed at him and still didn't look back. "I _wanted_ to suck you off, but I guess you're too impatient to enjoy the finer things in life."

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy them to the fullest extent right here and now," Takeru snarked back as he shoved the panties out of his way and nudged the head of his straining cock at the very well oiled and well stretched hole. "Just because it's out of order in regards to your plans, doesn't mean you're not getting exactly what you wanted."

"You have no apprecia-" Ryoken's oh so smart comment was cut off by the audible sound of his teeth clacking together as Takeru drove his cock unceremoniously into his ass. Takeru didn't stop until his balls slapped heavily against those bunched up panties. He took a moment to savor the sensation of that tight heat spasming around him, then Takeru shifted and rolled his hips just so. This was the fastest way to make Ryoken absolutely breathless. He _liked_ being fucked. And Takeru liked doing the fucking, buuuut, he really went apeshit over the feel of Takeru's cock gyrating so deeply inside him.

The high pitched whine Ryoken let out quite literally went straight to Takeru's cock, and if he'd thought his erection had been painful before, it went absolutely volcanic then. He didn't really think as he pulled back and slammed his cock back into that beautiful ass that very much belonged to him at this point. The cry Ryoken let out was music to his ears, and so he did it again. And again. Ryoken answered him so perfectly every single time, so he just kept on going. This might be out of order according to his _bride's_ carefully constructed plans, but he didn't think either of them could find much fault with it. Ryoken made such a gorgeous picture, all splayed out on the bed before him, still dressed up in his elegant little gift, taking Takeru's cock like he'd been made for it.

No, Takeru didn't think he'd be taking his cock out of Ryoken anytime soon.


	8. Yusaku/Ryoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoken often dreamed about the green eyed boy, but the nature of those dreams changed as the years passed and certain events occurred.

" _We always want the things we cannot have_."

Truer words were never spoken. Though, Ryoken's… _overactive_ imagination apparently had other ideas. Oh certainly, he'd dreamt often enough about that boy over the years, the emerald eyed boy who had thoroughly upended his entire world. How could he not? There had been no real resolution there. He'd called the authorities. He'd ruined everything. And it had all vanished in the span of a few days, the other children slipping through his fingers like water and his father gone so abruptly that even now, after so long, that extended absence still stung just as strongly.

They hadn't all stayed gone. Spectre had returned, empty and yearning. Ryoken had thought that by taking Spectre in, he would have at least done something right. He hadn't. Spectre had filled that void inside himself with his obsession for Ryoken, a sort of glorified sense of servitude that Ryoken did not, would never, deserve. And yet, there was nothing to be done for it. Spectre did not want to change, and Ryoken didn't know how to.

Spectre's addition to his life, unfortunately, hadn't altered the subject of Ryoken's dreams. Subject 6 still haunted him. But his memory did fade somewhat as the years passed. Those green eyes still shone clear, but the rest… the details eluded him. He knew that the boy's hair had been off color and a little odd, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't remember it.

Of course, that didn't stop his imagination from _supplying_ details once he hit puberty. He was damned forevermore for the direction his dreams took at that point. It was a shame that was unavoidable too, because he needed his sheets washed a lot more frequently after that. Thankfully, no one ever asked, which was a blessing, but the point remained. He had no business dreaming about a boy he'd unwittingly aided in kidnapping.

And if it had only been that, if Subject 6 had stayed as someone Ryoken just didn't know, and never would know, then perhaps, just perhaps, things would have been all right. Well, okay, that was a lie. The entire disaster that had been the Ignis still would have happened. He probably still would have ended up doing something monumentally stupid to see that familial responsibility through to the bitter end.

But then Playmaker happened.

Playmaker's entry into the war against the Ignis had just been another obstacle to get through, or at least that's what he'd thought back then. He'd been too deep in his own supposed superiority when it came to dueling to think otherwise. Too long spent being a leader of men who never objected to his plans, who never argued with him, always, always Ryoken-sama this, or Ryoken-sama that. He'd gotten puffed up on that perceived authority and had paid the price for it. The truth had been a bitter pill to swallow.

But even before that first fated duel of theirs, where he'd learned the folly of his own arrogance, Playmaker had already insinuated himself into Ryoken's dreams. He wasn't entirely sure why - _and that was a lie, he knew exactly why_ \- but there was something thrilling about the way Playmaker had dominated other duelists, acting as if he'd lose at the drop of a hat, and then just bulldozing anyone who dared to think they could conquer him. It was… _It was hot_.

Yes, Playmaker had swiftly become a fixture in Ryoken's dreams.

And then that duel happened.

Where once his ridiculous fantasies had whispered to him about the green eyed boy he couldn't quite remember anymore, and Playmaker, his archnemesis, as someone who, uh, ahem, easily took control of every situation, they had always been separate. Two different people. Two different threads in his mind. After that duel, it all changed. Oh, Playmaker still did exactly as he pleased in Ryoken's dreams, but the tone had changed somewhat. Playmaker still consumed him, still manhandled him with ease, still pushed him down, still fucked his mouth with impunity, still ruthlessly sucked him dry, still penetrated him so hard and fast that Ryoken didn't think he'd ever get the sensation of that cock buried up to the hilt in his ass out of his mind. He still woke up to sheets soaked all the way through. But the things whispered to him. They were different. No more "I win." or "This is where you belong." No more "You were made for this." Now, it was always recriminations. "You forgot, didn't you?" "Do you really think you deserve this?" "It'll never be enough, will it?"

And the Ignis, that horrible little thing they'd tortured Playmaker to create, it would be there too. Mocking him. Piling on the hatred, and leading Playmaker further astray.

"I'll tear it all down, and dance on the cinders."

"I'll leave you with nothing, and you'll still love me for it."

But really, it had just been… his own mind betraying him. Fujiki Yusaku might have an overly large streak of vengeance (a well earned one), but it didn't stop him from being infinitely kind to someone who would never deserve it. Ryoken did not deserve the overtures that had been made. He would never deserve them. And so he ran. He stayed away. Better that than facing his own destruction, because he would give in eventually if he'd stayed, and that was something he simply could not do.

And so his dreams changed yet again.

Yusaku was a conscientious lover, at least in Ryoken's mind's eye, though he probably was one in reality too. Who knows? Ryoken refused to find out. But in Ryoken's dreams, his touch was soft, his kisses sweet, and those emerald green eyes shown with an emotion that he just couldn't accept, not even in something so divorced from reality.

They would start slow. Yusaku always let him do whatever he wanted in the beginning, let him pretend to lead. It was with purest reverence that Ryoken would strip him, worshipping every single inch of skin laid bare. Sometimes Yusaku would indulge him then, and let him suck him off, but more often than not, Yusaku would roll them over, push Ryoken's head into the pillow and fuck him until he saw stars. And all the while he'd talk about the future - _their future_ \- in absolute terms that Ryoken could never find it in him to argue with. It is what he wanted. He just couldn't have what he wanted. He didn't deserve it.

Once or twice, his mind would switch things around, and it was Yusaku riding him rather than pounding him into a limp, satiated puddle. Those were rare though, and not much for how he preferred things. And Ryoken thought it said a lot that Yusaku was still in charge in every single scenario. He'd never be capable of taking what he wanted. Why would that change in his libido fueled fantasies?

No, this was what he deserved. A life lived apart, lusting, longing after something he couldn't have. His penance, as it were. Fujiki Yusaku would build his own life, one separate from the horrors of the past and any reminder of the same. He didn't need Ryoken.

But…

Ryoken could not say the same.


	9. Yusaku/Ai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief tryst... or is it? (Season 3 flavoring)

"Ai." It wasn't exactly a command, but the tone Yusaku spoke in sounded ever so serious, strict, and strong. It made Ai want to shiver, even though he was already a trembling mess. Yusaku was an all-consuming brand burned into him so deep he'd never escape, nor did he want to. Of course, his cock being shoved so far up Ai's artificial ass that it made his servos squeal at the invasion didn't hurt either. An unforgettable union, so carnal and wanton. Exactly how he liked it. Exactly how he always wanted it to be.

"Yusaku," Ai rasped out, so breathy and ruined, just the way he knew Yusaku liked it.

The hand wrapped tight around the back of his neck shoved him down further into the pillows as Yusaku returned to plunging that hot length into his more than willing body. Over and over and over again, neverending. Fucking him so hard he wanted to cry. Fucking him so hard that he _did_ cry. Ai huffed out a laugh as he felt one dribble down across the cheek that wasn't smashed into the pillows. Down it went, down to stain the pretty satin pillowcases he'd picked out. Purple. All purple. The pillowcases were purple. The sheets were purple. The comforter was purple. Because of course it was. It had to be perfect after all. He wouldn't dare make his beloved Yusaku pound him silly on anything less. That just wouldn't be him.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Yusaku didn't even sound winded. His man was such a stud!

"Exactly the way I want it~" Ai crooned as Yusaku leaned his weight on him and pushed him down into the bed even more. Yusaku never stopped, just kept thrusting his cock into the hole made especially for him. Him, and only him.

"Holding you down. Keeping you in place. Stopping you from doing something stupid. Something monumentally stupid." Yusaku stated forcefully, emphasizing each sentence with another vigorous thrust. Again and again and again.

"That's right," Ai giggled madly. "Make me stop, Yusaku-chan. Make it _so good_ that I _have_ to stop." He nearly swallowed his artificial tongue as Yusaku bent over further and sank his teeth into Ai's oh so pretty shoulder. If he had been real, that would have seriously bruised. _Oh, Yusaku~_

"I will, Ai. Don't worry. By the time I'm through with you, you'll have to rewrite your program just to remember how to walk." How exciting! And the perfect solution to his existential dilemma. Yusaku always did have all the answers, now didn't he? Well, all the ones that mattered anyway. And his ridiculously hard, wonderfully hot cock was certainly a very persuasive and satisfying solution.

"Ai."

…

"Aniki?"

Ai froze, promptly fell off his captain's chair, and landed in a messy heap on the floor. _What-_ Ai blinked up owlishly at Roboppi, instantly took stock of everything, and immediately returned to regretting his entire existence. Right. Right… Just… Okay then. He'd, uh, been enjoying a virtual program he'd, ahem, whipped together after leaving Cyberse World. Enjoying it a little too much, apparently. Time to get back to work. Simulated sex with the source of his everything wouldn't get him killed any faster, gotta get back into the swing of things.

"Aniki, are you okay?" Roboppi asked curiously, mimicking Ai's owlish blinking perfectly, and making Ai hate himself even more. Poor little Roboppi, born into a cruel, cruel world that would never accept them. Fated to end tragically… But oh, how dazzlingly tragic it would be. Ai would build the perfect stage for his little friend. A glorious, exquisite stage that his deliberately kept distant partner would no doubt approve of. Beautiful and grand enough for Playmaker's crystal tears. The very best for the both of them. Always.

"Everything's fine," Ai said gaily, the lie coming easy and fast. The final act would be coming soon, but he had to make sure that Roboppi's last scenes would be absolute showstoppers too. Just a little more time then. Just enough to matter. "Just fine."


End file.
